zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Rings and Magical Items
'The Founder's Rings and Other Things' 'Rings' Ruby of Wind (Albion) Prince Wales had it. It was given to Henrietta after Wales' death. Later Henrietta gives Tiffania the ring stating that since Tiffania was the last remaining member of Albion royalty it belonged to her. Ruby of water (Tristain) Henrietta has the ring part of her family treasure. Ruby of Earth (Gallia) Ruby of Fire (Romalia) Colbert obtained it from Vittorio's mother when he burned Agnes' village down many years ago, and Colbert returned it to Vittorio when the two met in Volume 13. ---- 'The Founder’s Prayer Book' (Tristain, Louise) *Old Osmand gives the book to Henrietta and Henrietta gives the book to Louise. To read the book one of four rings have to be near the book. The spells appear on the the pages are related to the ring near it. Otherwize the book is blank. The book possibly have limited sentience, as demonstrated by showing spell that would be required in the situation to whichever Void Mage. ---- 'The Founder’s Censer '(Gallia, Joseph) (Used to hold Burning Incense) Use as yet unknown. ---- 'The Founder’s Music Box' (Albion, Tiffania) Use as yet unknown, though only a Successor of Void can hear the music played by the box. ---- 'The Founder's Round Mirror (Romalia, Pope)' This item allows the Void mage to look into the past to see the events of the Founder Brimir's life. Vittorio, the current Romalian Pope, uses this to see the steps he need to take to follow Brimir's footsteps: commit genocide on the elves in order to prevent the destruction of Helkegenia, no matter how atrocious they find this actionLight Novel Volume 19 Chapter 7. In the first episode of season four, two bandits stole the mirror despite the efforts of Louise and Saito. The bandit were working for Joseph. In the anime Joseph has Sheffield take the explosion spell from Louise and give it to him so he could detonate the fireballs. The fireball were made by Bidasha and are concentration of a lot of fire energy in a small fire stone. When detonate they release all the energy at once like a small A-bomb. The mirror was return to the Pope. ---- 'Misc' The Ring of Andvari --The Ring of Anderville---Ring of Andobali This Ring allows the wearer to compel other human beings, possibly without the victims even being aware of it. It also seems to be able to bring the dead back with some sort of false soul. It seems that when someone is "brought back" by the Ring, they are tools of the wielder. In addition, the Ring seems to possess some offensive abilities as well, as shown when Sheffield assassinated Cromwell using it while he was in prison. Known uses of the Ring are as follows: *When Louise was controlled by Cromwell in Albion (Note: This is also the only known occasion in which someone has managed to break free of the Ring's influence). *When Cromwell forced Kirche and Tabitha to bow down to him. *When Sheffield used the Ring to take control of about one third of Tristain's army in South Gotha. It is also highly probable that Cromwell and later Sheffield controlled Albion using this Ring, although the soldiers and politicians do not seem to be aware that they are being controlled. Sheffield used the ring to contaminate the water supply and put a spell on all who drank it to kill the Queen. 'The Bell of Slumber ' was used by Sheffield to put some of the Staff asleep at the Slepnir Dance Party. The spell of the "Mirror of Truth" was cancel by Sheffield breaking the mirror. References Category:Magic